The Wildmage and Master Mage
by Maemi Sedai
Summary: A few days post the end of the fourth Immortals book... Numair is trying to convince Daine to marry him! Because there aren't enough fluffsmuts of Daine and Numair that I've found x'D CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND FLUFF!


Because... BECAUSE I LOVE DAINE AND NUMAIR AND I JUST FINISHED READING THEIR BOOKS FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME AND...  
And I had already started this, I just spruced it up and finished it...  
and... I'm a shameless fangirl.  
I do NOT own the characters of this fic, nor do I make any money of this.  
These characters all belong to Tamora Pierce.

**CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND FLUFFY GOODNESS**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and the brown haired, blue eyed girl looked at it. Daine, dressed in a simple blue shirt and dark pants, put away the book she was reading. She got up from her bed and went over to the wooden door, opening it slowly.

Outside stood Numair, his dark hair normally pinned back, but now looking rather untidy. He wore a white shirt and a pair of brown pants, the shirt ruffled as if he had been sleeping in it. Which he probably had.

"I woke and you were gone…" he muttered and Daine smiled, tension and worry for her friend, teacher and love evaporating like water under the scorching sun.

"You were a tad more burned out than I was. I got chased out of the sick bed as soon as I could walk properly. Which I by the way see you can't," she replied softly and he smiled back.

"Can I come in?" he asked and she moved out of the way, and let him walk into her room. A couple of barn cats were lying on her bed, and the baby dragonet, Kitten, was lying next to them. The dragon lifted her head and focused her eyes on the tall mage. She let out a happily trilling sound and got up on her feet, running over to Numair.

"She was worried," Daine explained, and Numair smiled at the dragon. He bend down and scratched her head, and Kitten cooed happily. Numair looked at Daine and she bit her bottom lip, trying to hide the fact that she had been worried too. Of course she could not do this - he knew her too well.

"Neither of you should have been worried, really. I was just tired," he said softly and stood while Daine smiled tightly. Then without warning him, and because she could not stand being apart from him one more second, she threw her arms around the mages neck, and hugged him as hard as she could bring herself to. He bent down, and moved his long arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. Daine felt her whole body ache to be closer to him, and she dug her fingers into his shirt, nuzzling her nose to the patch of chest hair that peeked out through the v in his shirt.

Kitten let out a shrill along with a couple of clucks, and the cats lazily got of the bed and walked out of the still open door. The dragon watched the two humans for a while, her head tilted.

Daine let go of the mage and looked into his eyes. They were filled with a heat that seemed to spread through them, into her body and mingling into her blood, making her knees weak and her breath catch. She heard the door close, but did not take her eyes of the mage.

" Numair…" she began, but he put a finger on her lips, and silenced her. Then he lowered his lips onto hers, and she let out a small gasp. The kiss began as light and playful, but soon grew more passionate and wanting. She licked his lips, and he smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue dart out to meet hers. Both of them moaned into each others mouths, as they also tried to touch each others as much as possible. She felt her hands could not touch enough of him, she wanted to somehow touch all of him at once, and at the same time have him do the same to her. His hands and mouth felt so _good_.

Daine gasped as she felt fingers caressing her inner thigh, and then bit her bottom lip to silence a whimper as those long fingers kept teasing but never intruding. She gripped tighter of his shirt, and leant her forehead to his chest. She whimpered when he removed his fingers from her core, but grinned widely as Numair began to slowly button up her shirt. She fumbled with his buttons as well, her fingers feeling slightly clumsier than normal. Scratch that, they felt a _lot_ clumsier than normal - the task of unbuttoning a simple shirt seemed equal to climbing a mountain.

Slowly, Numair pulled of her shirt, revealing bare, sun kissed arms and stomach. She felt sparks of heat roar under her skin where Numair lightly, carefully touched her bare skin, and then she was _finally_ done with unbuttoning all of his shirt buttons. As she started to slide the shirt of his arms, her hands were trembling. As she thought about it, about what she wanted, what his smouldering eyes and lingering touches promised, her whole body was trembling. His shirt stopped halfway off.

"Are you okay, Magelet?" Numair asked, softly and Daine nodded slowly, but then sighed and looked down at his feet, forehead leaning against his chest. She needed to be honest with him - honesty lasted so much longer.

"I don't know…" she replied slowly and Numair cupped her chin with his big hand and brought her face up so he could look at her.

"If you don't want to go further we can stop," he said gently, and Daine looked into his eyes. He meant it - this was not just 'canoodling' to him. He _did_ love her and he would wait if she asked him to, without holding a grudge. She smiled and touched his long nose gently with a finger. She did not want to stop, not at all.

"I want to, it's just… I'm a bit nervous…" she whispered with feeling and felt how she blushed. She looked down at her feet, still holding Numair's shirt halfway slid off. He kissed the tip of her nose, and then to her delight swooped her off her feet, cradling her in his arms. She looked into his eyes, and like that her insecurities were gone. He would not be disappointed that she was not one of his buxom blondes. He loved _her,_ and wanted _her, _just as she loved and wanted him. He looked so reassuringly trustful, that she could not help but fall in love with him all over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so she could kiss him again, somehow trying to convey her love and trust and want into the kiss. From the way he responded to her, lips warm and wanting, she succeeded.

Gently he put her down on her bed and sat next to her, softly caressing her cheek. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, but good ones. Her body pounded and she put her hand over his, keeping it on her cheek. Then he bent over her a hand on each side of her waist, and while still looking at her, his eyes smouldering and filled with mischief, he whispered in her ear:

"I still need to convince you to accept my offer of marriage…" pleasant shivers travelled up her spine at the heat in his voice, and she promptly removed his shirt completely and discarded it on the floor by the bed.

"I'm still waiting," she replied, her voice thicker than usual. Slowly, the tall mage pulled her up sitting and began to unwrap Daine's breast band, causing her to lightly bite her lip. As the whole thing was removed from her body, Numair threw it on the floor and kissed her again, reassuringly. She eagerly replied to the kiss, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer.

Numair let his hands slide down over Daine's waist, carefully touching her soft skin. She gasped as he slid his long fingers over her breasts, and Numair smiled against her lips. His lips left hers, and began to kiss their way down her neck. He slowly kissed and nibbled his way down, leaving skin that seemed to burn and blood boiling in his wake. His lips stopped by her right breast and he looked up at her, and smiled relieved as he saw her eyes half closed in pleasure.

As he began to kiss her right nipple, she let out a gasp and arched her back upwards, pressing her modest mound of flesh closer to him, wanting more. She felt his left hand travel to her other nipple, and beginning to massage it. She moaned and felt how her breathing started to become laboured. The boiling of her blood and burning of her skin seemed to gather between her legs, at the pit of her stomach and she let out a long moan to make sure he knew she liked what he was doing. Her fingers wrapped into his hair, and she unconsciously pressed his face closer to her chest, to his delight.

"How does it feel so far, sweetling?" Numair asked, and left her nipples to carefully nibble at her neck. While the loss of his mouth at her sensitive buds felt like a loss, she welcomed those skilled lips anywhere on her skin.

"Very nice," Daine replied, making her voice as nonchalant as she could when she wanted to gasp and moan his name and press her body against his as hard as she could, and smirked up at the mage. "I'm still not convinced though," she added mischievously and Numair raised an eyebrow at her, in no way disapproving.

"Is that so? And what else are you expecting me to do?" The look in Numair's eyes made Daine blush even more and the teasing response she had thought to give him seemingly fled her mind. She swallowed and put an arm around his waist and rested it on his back, her fingers lightly tracing along his spine and successfully raising goose bumps on his skin.

"Surprise me," she whispered, her voice cracking and she felt Numair shudder. He continued to play with her left nipple, as his right hand began to untie the chord keeping her pants up. She helped him remove them, and as she was rid of all her clothes, she felt oh so _very_ exposed, her cheeks a deep red colour. She distantly wondered if the colour would ever leave her cheeks.

Numair retreated from her body, enough so he could look her over and made her blush even more. His eyes were filled with nothing but loving admiration for her, and some of her shyness disappeared, and she leaned up and rested a hand on his chest. His own hand rested on the small golden amulet she had hanging next to the badger god's claw.

"What is this?" He asked and touched it. Daine raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms under her chest, successful in taking some attention away from the small golden pregnancy charm.

"You know very well what it is," she stated in reply and Numair smirked down at her, not saying a word. He leant close to her, straddled her and held her arms in a firm grip, again successful in making her tremble with want.

"Is _that_ what you want me to do?" He whispered; his voice breathy with want. "To claim you as mine?" Daine shivered at his words. She positively ached with need.

She nodded, not sure how to reply to his earlier words and Numair's smirk widened, robbing her of breath.

"What was that, Magelet?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes! I want you to- oh!" She gasped, as Numair began to lightly stroke her between her thighs, his long fingers managing to touch every piece of flesh that made her writhe with want. The heat in her stomach only increased in intensity, pounded and sending waves of electricity through her blood. She moaned loudly as he spread her lower lips with his slender fingers and arched her back against him, shamelessly bringing her sex closer to his fingers. His mouth found her neck and then her mouth - she kissed him as hard as she could.

She winced slightly in surprise as he moved a finger inside of her. There was no pain, considering that she was soaking it was not so surprising. He carefully moved it around, as his thumb played with the nub of her sex, regularly sending earthquakes of pleasure to the pit of her stomach.

"Numair…" Daine moaned and moved her hips against him, and he inserted one more finger, causing her to yelp in pleasure. He spread her carefully, and the feeling of being spread, of having him touch her insides and his thumb on her nub, it all made her nearly delirious with need. The warmth in her stomach began to grow uncomfortably warm, and yet she wanted more, just a little bit, just a touch a stroke, a curl of his fingers more...

Numair removed his fingers and moved away from her neck and she looked at him, disappointment written all over her face. The hungry look on his face removed all traces of dissatisfaction from hers, and when his lips wrapped around the nub of her sex and his tongue swirled over it, she cried out in approval and the warmth in her belly erupted. Like a volcano it surged warmth and sharp pleasure through her entire body, and she arched her back, pressing herself closer to his mouth as her hands went to his hair and pressed his mouth closer as well, her hips slowly riding out the orgasm with his mouth still buried in the right place.

As the waves of pleasure left her body, she felt drowsy and oh so content. Blushing violently, she moved her hands from his head, just a tad horrified that she had acted so needy. The look on his face as he emerged from between her legs killed any shame she had felt. He licked and smacked his lips - as if he had just tasted something utterly delicious. Her blush did not go away.

He began to slowly remove his pants, and as they and his underwear were on the floor, Daine could not help but to stare at his erection. It looked big, proportionate to his massively tall body and its tip was covered in a thin layer of clear fluid.

"You want to?" Numair asked carefully and touched her cheek as Daine nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. "If it hurts, I want you to say so. If you want me to stop, just tell me… oh!" Numair was cut off as Daine put her hand on his member, and ran her fingers along its length.

"I will. I want you so bad…" she whispered and smiled at the shivers her words brought to him, and the twitch his member made against her hand. He moved so he was positioned outside her entrance, and rubbed the head along her slit, heat again pooling in her lower stomach, so much quicker since she was already sensitive from her orgasm.

"So mote it be…" Numair replied in a whisper and slowly began to push inside his beloved Magelet. She cried out in surprise, gripping his shoulders hard. There was a sharp sting of pain as she was spread for the first time, yet at the same time being spread so wide felt so good she wanted to take all of him at once.

Numair pushed all the way inside, moaning softly and kissing all over her face while he did. Daine buried a hand in his dark hair and arched her back, pressing her chest against his. She just needed a moment to adjust, to have her inner muscles get used to the welcome intrusion.

She breathed slowly and looked into his eyes, her other hand touching his cheek and moving down to his throat. She nodded at him and felt how he slowly pulled out of her, and then pushed back in, causing him to moan in pleasure and her to whimper with the same feeling.

"I'm sorry Magelet," he whispered, kissing her face and stopped. To his obvious surprise she laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist, somehow managing to get him closer and reach further in.

"It doesn't hurt, love," she replied, voice deep and breathless and he looked at her for a moment to make sure she was telling the truth, then kissed her hard on the mouth and to her delight started a shallow, slow rhythm of rocking in and out of her. She was melting, the warmth between her legs and the stretching and how he managed to stroke her insides, so deep and warm and- she somehow managed to find enough coordination of her body to move her his with his, her movements and his going from controlled and careful to less and less so.

"Oh goddess… Numair…" Daine moaned, her arms going around his chest, nails scratching at his back. Again, the feeling of wanting more, just a little bit more, so close... His one hand moving down to stroke fingers over the nub of her sex again, while he thrust hard inside of her made her cry out and her second orgasm felt if possible even better than the first. Her entire body tingled, the muscles inside of her clenched hard around Numair's member, and he twitched inside of her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They both panted hard and he slowly pulled out of her. She winced slightly - _now_ she felt that she was sore. She felt wetness between her legs, and to her surprise Numair reached for a clean handkerchief from his pants on the floor and began to wipe her clean of the clear liquid that poured out of her. The gesture felt almost more personal than what they had just done, and she touched his cheek gently, loving him all the more.

He dropped the handkerchief on the floor and then reached for the blankets of the bed and covered them both with it. She snuggled close to him - laying naked in his arms was a treat in itself. He kissed her shoulder, neck and lips, and she responded to each kiss and touch, though both of them were barely recovered enough from the battle just days past and had no energy to do more than just kiss. This suited Daine just fine - there was time for more later.

"Convinced to marry yet?" Numair asked and Daine grinned and tugged on a lock of his hair.

"Perhaps… I think I'll need some more convincing from you later," was her reply as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you…"

"I love you too, my Magelet…" he whispered, and both smiled as they fell asleep.

* * *

And that's that!

... considering it's 2.30 in the morning as I post this, maybe I should sleep too...

...

Naah!

8D


End file.
